Chucky The Matchmaker
by ShiokuXRose
Summary: Chucky, the killer doll, was bored so he decided to do some matchmaking...Target: Sasuke and Sakura!NejiTenchap2!NaruHinachap3!ShikaInoTemaChap4!
1. Sasuke Sakura

**Chucky the Matchmaker**

One-shot By: ShiokuXRose

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**My first one shot! Okay! I just got bored so I just quickly typed something up. This is how it goes: Chucky, the killer doll (you know), decided to do some matchmaking using killing attempts to frighten Sasuke to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend and etc...oh and I don't own Chucky, or Sasuke, or Sakura, or anybody else. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke was walking down the quiet hallway of his Uchiha mansion. He enter his oh-so-lonely bedroom. Did I say lonely? He's not lonely for god's sake! There on his perfect, dark navy blue and onyx bed, was a doll. More specifically, Chucky.

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE IN A MOVIE! NOT HERE! THIS IS NARUTO YOU KNOW?" Sasuke yelled pulling out kunais and throwing them towards Chucky, in which he dodged and the kunais hit his bed.

"I was sent on a mission. For myself. I decided to come here."

"What for? Kill me?"

"No."

"No?"

"I wanted to do some matchmaking."

"WHAT? I WOULD NEVER WANT TO GO OUT WITH ANYONE!"

"Then you're second dream won't come true. One that deals with reviving your clan."

"What? How would someone that is totally not from this world know about me!"

"I just do. Now why don't you listen." Chucky got up and walked towards Sasuke. (A/N: Kinda freaking having a doll walking towards you.) "I won't hurt you, unless you disobey." Chucky put on an evil face.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke obviously didn't want to die. Who knows where a doll can be when they don't have chakra to sense by. Chucky motioned Sasuke to bend down and he did, and whispered a plan to his ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking down the quiet hallway of her house, getting out of her house. Sakura was wearing a cute light blue tube top that shows some of her belly, a pink miniskirt with white print of sakura petals at the right corner, and flip-flops. She was getting tired of wearing those ninja sandals everyday for training and missions. Finally, Tsunade gave her a day off. She decided to walk towards the Team 7 meeting bridge. Surprisingly, Sasuke was there, leaning on the rail as usual, back against it.

"Hi there, Sasuke-kun," Sakura happily greeted.

"Hn," Sasuke said, notified Sakura that he was listening.

"Don't say Hn! Or I'll kill you! Say HI next time!" Chucky whispered fiercely at Sasuke from behind one of the bridge posts.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Taking a break from training. What are you doing, here?" Sakura was a bit surprised that Sasuke was willing to continue this conversation.

"Decided to take some fresh air by taking a walk. I got bored at home."

"Mind if I join?" Now, Sakura was surprised. He is asking to join her!

"Y-you can join." Sasuke smirked when she stuttered a bit. Both of them started to walk along the river. Sasuke still smirking. "Ne, Sasuke-kun. Can you wipe that smirk off of your face. It's getting reallllllllllly annoying."

"Oh...sorry."

"Oh my god! This is not right! First, you even continued the conversation. Second, you asked to join. Now, you apologized. Is something the matter, Sasuke-kun?"

"No nothing at all." _Except for the fact that a killer doll has appeared on the scene, and after my life unless I ask her to be my girlfriend and probably later my wife! AUUUUUGH!_ Sasuke screamed his head of mentally, spacing out at that time.

"SASUKE-KUN! HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Still, he's in a daze, so she slapped him. Oops. Too hard. It made him fall into the not-so-hard-current river.

"AHHHHHHHH! COLD! COLD! COLD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sasuke got up, his clothes was wet.

"Sasuke! Pull her into the water as revenge!" Chucky whispered from opposite riverbank that Sakura was in, loud enough for only Sasuke to hear, hiding behing a boulder.

"Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry." Sakura got closer to the river. Sasuke started to swim towards her. "Sasuke-kun are you okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaySPLASSH!" Sasuke had pulled her into the water. "SASUKE-KUN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sakura was burning with fury. Sasuke gulped hard. (A/N: ACK! THE GREAT UCHIHA IS SCARED!) (Sasuke's Note: For some reason, women (or your girlfriend) attacks are much more painful than enemies...)

"I ASKED FIRST! YOU SLAPPED ME INTO THE RIVER! I DID THAT FOR REVENGE!"

"REVENGE YOU SAY? YOU ALREADY GOT YOUR LIFE LONG REVENGE COMPLETED!" Sakura splashed the icy cold water at Sasuke.

"Ack! SAKURA! YOU ARE PAYING FOR THIS!" Sasuke splashed back. Sakura who was wearing only a tube top and a skirt is very cold...Sakura splashed back. When, Sasuke was hit, he laughed and smiled. Wait...HE LAUGHED? WTF? THIS IS A DREAM THIS IS A DREAM! ACK! IT IS SO COLD! THIS IS NOT A DREAM! I'M IN HEAVEN! They were at it for some hours until the beginings of sunset, they stopped. Chucky was very very bored. But not disappointed.

"SASUKE! GET OUT OF THE WATERRRRRR AND STOP SPLASHING! AND DO SOMETHING SWEEEEEEET!"

"SASUKE! STOP! IT'S GETTING LATE!" So Sasuke stopped, and helped Sakura get out of the water. Sakura fixed her skirt. "Damn. I'm going to catch a cold...ACHOO!" Then Sasuke took off his shirt. "Wah? Sasuke-kun! What are you doing? You're going to catch a cold!"

"Well...your shirt is kinda...revealing." Sasuke said, while blushing. Sakura looked down and OMFG! Wearing light blue is basically the same as wearing white when you are wet. So Sakura gladly took it and slipped it on. The dark shirt was too large for her, but was glad to have some coverage.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. I'll be leaving now." Sakura turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and gave it a little tug making Sakura turn around and slam right into his bare chest.

"You are not going anywhere," Sasuke said while smirking, looking down. Sakura blushed as she looked up.

"And that means?" Sakura lifted an eyebrow, confused. And the answer to that, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura, romantically. (A/N: I'm just a 14 yr old girl that can't go on dates, so I am not bothering to describe it.)

"Wah..you..just..me..-"

"A stolen first kiss from your beloved is better, ne?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura blushed, she couldn't believe that this is happening!

"Of course." Sakura kissed Sasuke back. "I'll be going now." Sakura waved Sasuke good-bye and turned her back towards him walking home. Sasuke notices the Uchiha emblem on her back.

"SAKURA!"

"YES SASUKE-KUN?" she yelled back, turning around.

"YOU LOOK GOOD WITH THE UCHIHA EMBLEM ON YOUR BACK!" Sakura blushed, knowing what it meant. She smiled.

"THANKS!"

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sasuke found a note pinned by a kunai on the wall saying how well Sasuke did on getting Sakura being his girlfriend. Sasuke was glad Chucky had forced him to ask Sakura. Now Life Long Goal #2 COMPLETE!

"ACHOOOOOO!" Okay...both caught some serious colds...

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------

I know that was lame...just review. Just check out my other stories...they are much better!


	2. Neji Tenten

**Chucky the Matchmaker**

One-shot By: ShiokuXRose

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now I have decided to continued lil' Chucky's matchmaking. This time targets are: Neji and Tenten. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (COUGH) HAHAHAHAHAHA(GASP) HAH-AHahHahah...a.h...ha...ah..ha...(CHOKE) AHEM! Continuing. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji was unemotionally walking home, towards his bedroom, quietly. He sighed. He was exhausted after training...with Tenten...since Lee well, he's busy training with Gai. He partially mastered his newly made jutsu with Byakugan. The technique was deadly, but nice and composed. (A/N: Deadly...DON'T YOU DARE KILL POOR TENTEN!) Then he saw a sheet of neatly folded sheet of black paper with some splattered colored red pinned onto his night stand with a kunai. He quickly pulled the kunai out throwing it out on the floor and opened the black paper that seems to be splattered by blood.

It says:

_Dear Hyuga Neji,_

_If you don't follow the directions, I will personally KILL you. Do not underestimate me. I'm not a ninja, but I'm a complete secessful murderer. Despite my size, I have killed thousands of people literally 100 times my size in less than half a minute. _

_Meet me at the top of the Hokage monuments tomorrow at 3:00 am. REMEMBER 3:00 SHARP! If I don't see you, I will personally hunt you down..._

Neji was like WTF? Mafia? Che! Like he's going to die. But wait a minute...Neji saw more tiny prints at the bottom of the paper.

It read:

_If you don't follow directions, the most important person to you will die..._

Most important person...Neji thought...ACK! It was already late, Neji didn't want to disturb his most important person in his life. Neji took a shower, brushed his teeth, etc. before going into bed...err...king sized bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning...err some will consider it a night...around 2:45 am, Neji woke up, speed dressed and showered, brushed his teeth, and etc. Neji speed dashed towards the Hokage Monument. He sighed as he dashed up while thinking just who is his most important person. (A/N: Does anyone know?)

When he reached the top, he almost tobbled over when he saw what was on the top.

"Why _hello_," said Chucky, emphasizing the word hello which totally freaked Neji out. (A/N: AHAHAHAHA! Neji's freaked out!) (N/N (Neji's Note): I'M NOT!) (A/N: I'M THE AUTHOR FOR THIS FIC SO YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA(choke)gack! Ha...ah...hah...(thud fell on the floor gasping for air) (N/N: And so that's the end to the author...It's your destiny to die that way.)

Neji has this...WTF face on. "Well. Are you the one who wrote that ridiculous note?"

"Why _yes_. BUT! It is not ridiculous, _Neji_," Chucky said. WHOA! THAT WAS PLAIN FREAKY!

"What do you want...," said Neji, as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"All you have to do is..."

"Is..."

"Is...to ask a girl out."

"WHAT? NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!"

"AHAHAHA! You have the same expression as Sasuke!"

"Huh? Sasuke?"

"He was my first target. It was sucessful!"

"Wtf? Sasuke? Sucessful? That cold hearted guy like him asked a girl out?"

"Not just that..."

"WHAT?"

"He asked her out and soon to be married once they're old enough."

"To who."

"Who was she again? Oh a pink haired girl..."

"SAKURA? She was his fangirl I thought...Sasuke said he hates them."

"Well, who cares about them, now _you_," Chucky said.

"..."

"You like any girl?"

"No."

"Then I'll choose for you. Tenten."

"WHAT? But she's my team mate!"

"Sasuke and Sakura are too."

"..."

"DO IT? Or THE most important person to you will die."

"And WHO is the most important person to me?"

"...for a genius you're so dense. CAN'T YOU TELL YOUR FEELINGS APART?" Neji narrowed his eyes on the doll. (A/N: Sorry for calling Neji dense. I don't hate Neji! I absolutely luv him!) (N/N: Another fangirl...) (A/N: Not quite, I like Sasuke too, and Kakashi, and Yondaime, and Itachi, and Shikamaru, and older Naruto (he looks too childish when he's 13) and...) (N/N: ALRIGHT I GET IT!)

"Just so you know, I CAN."

"Then, WHO is your most important person?"

"..."

"AH HA! You don't know! I'll tell you."

"Who."

"I'm a super-genius!" Neji narrowed his eyes again.

"You're too OOC for Chucky...,"

"Oh! You know me? I'M SO POPULAR! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Neji sweatdropped. (A/N: Wait...he doesn't sweatdrop...)

"I have to ask Tenten out?"

"I perfer asking her to be your wife."

"WHAT?"

"But...the head of your family will think she's too low for the family."

"HA!"

"But...you will be sad if you don't have Tenten by your side." Now that the Hyuga genius thought about it...it was true. He missed Tenten a lot after trainings and missions. (A/N: HE ACTUALLY MISSED SOMEONE! WHAT A SURPRISE!) (N/N:...Someone please kill her as in the author. She is not making me act like I always do.) (Random person: Really...Neji said please...) (N/N:...I did that?) (A/N: DUH! Read what you said! It's on paper and it's on the internet, and it's on WordPad.)

"How should I do it?" asked Neji.

"How? For a genius, you should know. Now bye!" Chucky vanished into thin air.

"WAIT!" Too late...Neji sighed. Life is complicated. (A/N: Or like I always say (Favorite Quote:) LIFE SUCKS! DEAL WITH IT!)

It was time to go to their team's meeting spot. Neji walked all the way there. In his mind, one word ran through his head. Troublesome. OMFG He's acting like Shikamaru! Just to his luck, Tenten was the first one there and Neji came in next. (A/N: Note the words, Just to his luck!)

"Ohayo! Neji!" said Tenten, cheerfully.

"Hn..."

"Psst! Hey! Don't act so arrogant and at least talk!" whispered Chucky who's hiding obviously. (A/N: Sorry! I do that know where Team Gai meets...I'm saying it's the restaurant that Lee thrashed when he got drunk.) WHAT THE HELL? ran through Neji's mind.

"Neji! Neji!"

"Oh! Sorry, Tenten."

"Sheesh! Are you awake? Or are you still dreaming?"

"Awake."

"Good...Now where is Gai-sensei and Lee."

"Better if they're not here."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Tenten-chan! Neji-kun! I, Rock Lee, shall accompany the youthful Gai-sensei with the power of youth and Gai-sensei's youthful techniques on the most youthful mission!" Lee did the nice-guy pose and flashed his teeth with a PING.

"Hi! Tenten, Neji. I will go on a mission with only Lee. So, you two do whatever you want. LET THE POWER OF YOUTH GUIDE OUR YOUTHFUL JOURNEY! LEE!" Gai did the same nice-guy pose as Lee and the two are both side to side doing it with a beautiful coastline with waves hitting the rocks. Tenten and Neji sweatdropped. Tenten and Neji knew what's going to happen next as they walk away from them.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GA-

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! WE'RE SLEEPING!" yelled a random person from a window above them. So the teacher and student hugged each other, crying, with the sunset in the background. Tenten and Neji sweatdropped.

"Ne, Neji, what are you going to do?"

"Train. I have nothing else to do."

"Can I come?"

"Sure. You can help me master yesterday's technique."

"Okay! Hurry up!" Tenten broke into a full run towards their usual training grounds. Neji followed. She awfully cheerful...(A/N: Is Chucky fast enough to catch up to those ninjas?)

"Where here! Neji!"

"I can see that..."

"Oh...Now can we get started!"

"You're awfully hyper..."

"Yep! Had lots of sugar this morning! And caffine to wake me up! I mean coffee!"

"Okay..." They got into the center of the clearing. Neji did handseals of rat, dog, diagonal seal, rat, and lastly right index serpent before he said, "Byakugan!" Tenten took out two scrolls, biting her thumb, and smearing her blood onto them and did handseals of tiger, serpent, monkey, hare, serpent, and an arm 'X' after placing them on the ground after spinning etc. and then said, "Soshoryu." The smoke colored twin dragons rised from the scolls and Tenten grabbed her weapons and aimed them towards Neji, full charge. Neji concentrated and his hands glowed with chakra. (A/N: I'm not describing the new technique. I have no ideas for one...xD But...just continue.)

Neji accidentally hit Tenten with his deadly, but nice and composed, technique. Tenten fell to the ground. Neji gasped and knelt down and lifted her head and shoulders up.

"Ow!" Tenten coughed up some blood.

"I'm so SORRY! Tenten! Don't die on me!" Neji can hear Chucky literally screaming Baka! Idiot! Loser! Stupid! Teme! and other names. (A/N: I still like Neji! Don't get me messed up!) Tenten was thinking he was worried?

"Cough! I'm fine! It's not that deep. I didn't have enough time to block that attack. It was...fast. If you had it on full power then I'll be dead." Tenten tried to get up, but fell back down and Neji caught her.

"You still can't move...I'll help you back...errr...the hospital."

"WHAT? I HATE HOSPITALS! I DON'T WANT TO GO! I'LL JUST BANDAGE THIS UP AFTER CLEANING THE WOUND! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO TO THE HOSPITALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Tenten begged.

"You sure have a lot of energy even when you're wounded...You can go to my house, we have med-nins there."

"WHAT? YOU'RE HOUSE! HOW CAN THEY POSSIBLY LET A LOWLIFE LIKE ME IN THERE!"

"It will be fine! Trust me."

"Okay..." Neji brought Tenten's arm over his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Tenten obviously blushed. Chucky was like YES! GO NEJI! WOOT! GOOOO! (A/N: Yep OOC!)

Once they reached the Hyuga Residence/Estate or whatever you want to call it. Just to his luck, the head of the family was right in front of him...

"Oh nice to see you, Neji...Oh and who is this lady here?"

"My teammate. She got injured, hates hospitals, need a medic now."

"A life is more important, now I NEED A MEDIC NINJA HERE NOW!" the head yelled. Neji helped Tenten into a room and the medics came.

"Neji...I would need you to go out of the room." So then, Neji quietly walked out. BLAH BLAH BLAH The medics healed Tenten...BLAH BLAH BLAH! Then the medics left. Neji immediately went into the room.

"Tenten, are you okay."

"Of course! Who do you think I am! I still have to hold my title as a weapon mistress. I would not lose to you!" Tenten glared playfully. There was a dramatic silence...

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYY! TENTEN! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE!" Neji got onto his knees and begged with tears flowing down. (N/N: WTF? KILL THE AUTHOR NOW! I DEMAND IT!) (A/N: OH HOW CAN YOU:P) Wow mood swings...wait he's a guy. He can't have mood swings. Tenten stared at Neji, dumbfoundedly.

"WTF? NEJI? IS THAT YOU? APOLOGIZING AND ON YOUR KNEES! FOR GOD'S SAKE! I THINK THE WORLD HAS GONE CRAZY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten yelled and gripped her hair and started to run around the room non-stop.

"Tenten!" No response.

"TENTEN!" Still no response.

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNTTTTTTEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" Still no response. (A/N: Can you read that? Well that says Tenten.)

"Tenten..." No answer..."That's it!" Neji got up. Tenten was still running in circles really fast. Neji was eyeing her running in circles. Then went he saw where Tenten will be in the next second, he tackled her down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They hit the ground. "Ow..." said Tenten. "HYUGA! HOW DARE YOU TACKLED ME! ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Then she noticed her position. Neji was ontop of her and pinned her in a way. "ARRRRRGH! HYUGA! GET OFF OF ME! I'M PISSED!"

"You sure do have a lot of energy."

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET OFF OR NOT!"

"The answer starts with an 'L'."

"L?"

"For later," Neji said. Then Neji bent down and kissed her right on the lips making Tenten widen her eyes in surprise. BLAH BLAH BLAH Neji cut the kiss for air, of course Tenten can't she's against the floor." Chucky was cheering in the background. Neji got off of Tenten and sat next to her as Tenten sat up too. She traced her lips with her fingers while blushing.

"Did...you...just...just...just...,"

"Kissed you? Yes," said Neji, blushing. (A/N: HE BLUSHED HE BLUSHED! KAWAII!) (N/N: I hate you...made me show more than one unwanted emotions...) (A/N: Sasuke did more like laughing and smiling!) (S/S (Sasuke's Note:): Yep...that was nightmare.) There was an awkward silence...

Then suddenly Tenten said...well more like screamed so loud that everyone in the estate can hear, "WHAT THE HELL! HYUGA! WTF? DID YOU JUST KISSED ME! WTF? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Neji plugged his ears.

"TENTEN! Pipe down! Everyone can hear you!"

"I DON'T CARE!ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

"What you don't like it?" Silence...well...some footsteps and gathering at their door. Well, it is kinda rare for Hyuga Neji to kiss someone.

"...Well...I don't like it-

"What? YOU DON'T LIKE ME?"

"No...I don't like you. I LOVE YOU NEJI!YAY!" Tenten flunged her arms around Neji. Chucky was cheering until he gotta run from the crowding Hyuga family members. His cover shall not be blown! Neji hugged back and kissed Tenten again. Then the door flung open revealing the whole Hyuga family. (A/N: A LOT OF PPL!) The head of the family was first.

"Ahem. Can you explain this Hyuga Neji?"

"What? Isn't it normal for a person to fall in love with someone."

"And why is she disturbing the whole family yelling, 'WHAT THE HELL! HYUGA! WTF? DID YOU JUST KISSED ME! WTF? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' That," Hiashi, the head, said and raised his voice to a high pitch to mimic Tenten's, which was...really...weird.

"Um...I'm clearly annoying that he suddenly kissed me."

"Now, interesting."

"Hiashi-sama. Don't kick her out! By all means if she's kicked I'm kicked also!" said Neji.

"That means?"

"I going to make her my future wife, if you like it or not."

"WHAT?" yelled Tenten.

"Too sudden?" asked Neji.

"Well, not quite...I still love you!"

"I do too!" They completely ignored their elders.

"AHEM! For your father's sake, I will accept you two being together."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," Neji and Tenten said. The family left including the head.

"I love you Tenten," said Neji again and kissed her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chucky looked over his checklist. Sasuke Sakura- complete. Neji Tenten- complete. Naruto Hinata- incomplete. So his next target is Naruto and Hinata. God this is going to be hard with that dense dobe...

Neji and Tenten Fin...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there goes mission number two for Chucky finished! I still need to know you guys' decision for Shikamaru! **Temari or Ino!** If you are a Shikamaru and Temari fan...**VOTE NOW BECAUSE INO IS WINNING! **Oh and the school stress still continues for me. Typing fanfic will ease me. So cheer me on! Still updates will get a little faster. I got projects to do...LOL!


	3. Naruto Hinata

**Chucky The Matchmaker**

By: ShiokuXRose

**Gomen ne, for the late updates recently. I would just like to brag right now. WOOT! FRESHMEN WON THE FIRST TIME EVA AT OUR HIGH SCHOOL!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! I know Homecomming was LONG past...xD NOw for the NaruHina section of this oneshot series! Halloween special! **

**----------------------------------------------**

"KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KAKA-SENSEI DIDN'T GIVE ME THE RAMEN COUPON LIKE HE PROMISED! KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!" yelled you-know-who.

"N-Naruto-k-kun. Q-quiet p-please. E-everyo-one is l-looking...," stuttered you-know-who. Just like she said...everyone is looking. Or rather at the blonde.

"Sheesh...does that blonde ever shut up about ramen?" murmured some people.

"OF COURSE NOT! RAMEN IS ESSENTIAL FOR YOUR HEALTH! BELIEVE IT! DATTEBYO!! RAMEN! BABY! FUTURE HOKAGE UZUMAKI NARUTO WILL MAKE ICHIRAKU FAMOUS EVEN MORE!!!!"

"N-naruto-kun. Quiet...p-lease. I-I'll p-pay for y-you."

"HINATA-CHAN? Really?" The heiress made a small nod. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, making her blush ten-fold. Hinata nearly fainted. The two walked towards the ramen stand...

-------------Later at night----------------

"Ahh! That tastes awesome! Ichiraku ramen is the best!" Naruto said before jumping into his bed in his pjs. Silence fell after that...Naruto was soon ALMOST fast asleep until...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Naruto sprang up. "Eh? Who...is there?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "I SAID WHO'S THERE!"

BAM BAM BAM! "D-don't sc-scare m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m(Is that enough?)-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me!"

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto turned around and...he saw...Hinata's dead body! No that didn't happen. He saw..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU!? FREAKY DOLL!? How did it get here? Hm...," Naruto did a thinking pose. He seems to in deeeeeeeeeeeeep thought until...

"Hi!" said Chucky in a _cheerful_ voice. (A/N: Cheerful...creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT C-CAN TALK!?" Naruto jumped away.

"I'm Chucky...the killer doll originally. But now-"

"YOU ARE HERE TO KILL ME!?????"

"NO! DOBE!?"

"Wait...only teme calls me that! And you have no right to call me that!"

"Whatever...I'm here to fix your bird-brain!"

"What's a bird-brain?" Chucky smacked his forehead and shook his head.

"NO! Whatever! I'm here to say this. Who do you love? like?"

"Sakura-chan of course!"

"BAKA! SHE'S TAKEN! YOU SURE ARE SLOW!" (A/N: Don't worry, I like Naruto...)

"She's taken? huh?"

"UGH! Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend and probably his wife later! You have NO chance!"

"NooooooooOoOoOoooooOoooOooOoOoooOoooOooOoooOooOOOooOoOooooOoOooOooooOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOooOooOOoOoooO! SAKURA-CHAN! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TEME!"

"WHO ELSE DO YOU LIKE!" Chucky yelled over him.

"Hm...what are the choices.?"

"Tenten's taken by Neji so! You will have to go for Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata! Okay?"

"Oh! Hinata-chan! She paid for my ramen today! She's so nice! I wonder why!"

_He sure is dense...this...is...getting...annoying...ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! MY HEAD IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! _thought Chucky.

"SHE IS SO NICE TO YOU BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU! BAKA!" Chucky screamed!

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I SAID HINATA LOVES YOU!"

"SHE DOES?"

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"REALLY?"

"YES! AND THIS ARGUEMENT IS POINTLESS!"

"IT IS?"

"YES AND GO ASK HINATA OUT TOMORROW! OR ELSE I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE aka for short iie or no. Can used as a girly scream.) Naruto screamed in a girly way. Naruto backed up in a tiny, vunlerable form in the farthest corner of the room, away from Chucky. Chucky sweatdropped.

"OKAY! DOBE! Ask Hinata tomorrow! If you forget about it...you know what happens...BUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! Later...after a few years...GET MARRIED! AND BECOME HOKAGE IF YOU COULD!! SO THAT WAY! HIASHI WILL ALLOW YOU TO MARRY HINATA!!!!"

"HUH?"

"Ugh...Just become Hokage and propose to Hinata." Chucky slapped his forehead.

"OF COURSE! I, UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE WILL BECOME HOKAGE---err...and what?"

"PROPOSE TO HINATA!!!"

"AND PROPOSE TO HINATA!!!"

"There, now you (kinda) swore an oath. COMEPLETE IT!" Chucky yelled.

"OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"UGH! JUST SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UPPPPPP!"

"OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm outta here..."

"OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Huh? Where'd he go? Oh who was he...again? I thought I saw him somewhere...television?...RAMEN!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Next day...

"Yawn!!" Naruto rose up and got his breakfast aka Ramen from his cupboard..."I think I was suppose to do something...what was it again? HM...Ramen!" Naruto slurped his ramen. Then he noticed something on his door when he started to go out. It was a black note with orange ink.

It said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_From: Chucky_

"HUH? No writing? Is it just me or is it that there's no writing on the lines..." Suddenly all the lights went out and the window blinds were automatically shut! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then something glowed. It was the letter. Letters, sentences were forming on the blank lines. It said.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I HOPE YOU REMEMBER WHAT TO DO! IF NOT I'LL REMIND YOU SINCE YOU ARE SO CLUELESS! GO OUT WITH HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND LATER BECOME HOKAGE AND PROPOSE TO HINATA AND MARRY HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Okay? I'll be watching if you succeed. If you don't...you know whats gonna happen! (There was a drawing of chibi Naruto with a chain saw by his neck!)_

_From: Chucky_

"...Okay...it was shorter than I thought...Go out with Hinata...ask her? HOW?" Naruto asked. Chucky who was hiding on one of a fan's blade fell when he heard what Naruto had said. _Is he **THAT** stupid?_

"HUH!?" Naruto turned around, trying to look through the dark. Then the lights, hauntingly, flickered on. He saw Chucky..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ehem!" Chucky coughed. "You don't know how to ask someone out right? JUST SAY THIS TO HINATA! 'Will you go out with me Hinata?' Here's two tickets for a Halloween festival." Chucky handed him over the tickets. "The festival takes place in the center of Konoha, starting at 9:00 PM, TODAY!"

"Uh...okay."

"Say okay like you mean it!"

"Uh...okay!"

"..."

"OKAY!"

"There!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

At the park...after a few hours trying to find Hinata...

"HINATA-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE!" Hinata turned around.

"O-oh! H-hello, N-naruto-kun."

"Um..."

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Will you go out with me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked...actually remembering. Hinata turned red. "Hinata-chan? Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Are you all right?" Naruto reached for her forehead to check the temperature. "It's fine to me! Anyways. Will you go out with me?"

"Ah-ah...O-of...course, y-yes."

"Here! Wanna go to the Halloween festival?" Naruto handed her one of the ticket. "I'll meet you by...Hm...where..."

"I-I'll go to y-your house b-by 8:30 o-okay?"

"Sure! Don't forget a costume! C'ya!"

_I can't believe Naruto-kun asked...me out!_

------------------------------------------------------------------

DING-DONG! Naruto opened the door and saw Hinata. She was wearing...something more...unlike the way she usually dresses. Well...it is Halloween...but she was not wearing a costume...well sorta a costume. She was wearing all gothic black except the red belt with spikes and a devils horns atop her head and devils tail hanging off her belt.

"Wow...you look different."

"Yes, I am."

"Wow...you didn't stutter."

"I didn't. I'm trying not to stutter. And what's your costume."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I stole this from Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto revealed the Hokage's outfit...obviously. Hinata sweatdropped. "EVERYONE BOW TO MEEEE! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!" Hinata sweatdropped again. (A/N: You didn't imagine Hinata wearing gothic right? Or devils horns and tail. xD) "Let's go Hinata-chan!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and of course she blushed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

They entered through the nearest gate, which is Gate E. Soon they saw Sakura, right next to a human sized panda. Sakura was wearing a long white sleeveless dress for an angel and wings and a fake (Of course fake) halo.

"Yo Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned around.

"Oh hi Naruto...and...Hinata? Is that you?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Hi Sakura. Yes, it's me, Hinata."

"Wow...you are actually gothic! xD And you didn't stutter!"

"I'm trying to change."

"Um...may I ask why you are here, Hinata? You usually can't go to the festival because of your father."

"Um...I'm here...on a date...with Naruto."

"WHATTTTTTT!? Who asked you or Naruto."

"ME!" Naruto proudly said.

"_You_ actually asked? I thought you are too dense to even know how to ask."

"I DO know how!"

"Anyways...Sakura...where is Sasuke-san?"

"Oh him? He's here." Sakura pointed to the panda.

"TEME TURNED INTO A PANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"No, no Naruto. I made him dress up as a panda. He's so kawaii!!!!!" Sakura jumped for a hug at the panda. "Come on Sasuke! Turn around. They want to see you!"

"..."

"Come on teme! Unless you're scared! Scardy-cat!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not a scardy-cat!" Sasuke yelled as he turned around and punched Naruto. Naruto flew...

"Ah! NARUTO!" Hinata yelled and ran towards him. "Naruto! Are you alright!?" Hinata was worried.

"I'm fine. TEME! HOW DARE YOU HIT THE HOKAGE! AND YOU LOOK FUNNY IN THAT OUTFIT!" Sasuke looked really weird in that panda outfit, but nonetheless really cute. (A/N: Imagine Sasuke wearing a panda costume! xD AWWWWWWW!)

"Dobe...you are only wearing the Hokage's garbs doesn't mean that you ARE one. And Sakura made me wear it! Not that I WANT to! okay!?"

"HUMPH! I WILL BECOME ONE SOMEDAY! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN ALREADY SAID SO!"

"Really? I thought she said she would acknowledge you only. It doesn't mean you WILL become one."

"I WILL! WANNA BET!?"

"I bet $100-" Sasuke was cut off when there was a rampage. People who were in their way jumped aside. "Oh no...SAKURA LET ME OUT OF THIS THING PLEASE!"

"Why?"

"MY FANGIRLS ARE HERE! AND PROBABLY AFTER YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

"AHHHHHH! OKAY!" Sasuke got out of the costume, after stumbling trying to get out. He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran away.

"BYE NARUTO AND HINATA!" Sakura yelled.

"BYE SAKURA! AND SASUKE!" yelled Hinata and Naruto but Naruto called Sasuke, teme instead.

"Now which ride should we go to, Hinata-chan?"

"Hm...any one you like."

"Let's go to that!" It was a large pumpkin shaped ferris wheel. (A/N: When I said large, I mean LARGE! HUGE! TALL!)

"Okay." They got on after waiting in line. "Wow...you can see the whole Konoha on here. And outside the wall! Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah you can!"

"Wait...wouldn't this ferris wheel make Konoha an easy target when you can see it from outside?"

"I think so yeah..."

"Byakugan! Hm...we're safe. Nobody seems to be here to invade...Hm...the stars are pretty today." Naruto looked up too.

"Yeah...Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna come over to my house and watch scary movies after the festival?"

"Hm...Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------

At Naruto's house!

"Wow...it's actually CLEAN! Unlikes last time..."

"Yeah...I just cleaned it. xD" Hinata laughed.

"Okay! Get the popcorn and pop!" Hinata and Naruto raced to the kitchen and prepared the popcorn and pop. (A/N: Just say Naruto have some...) Hinata sat down on the sofa while Naruto pulled out the Grudge 2. (A/N: The Grudge 2 is AWESOME! I watched it the day it came out! WOOT! And darn it! I almost got theatre room 13 but me and my friends got room 14 xD We want bad luck xD)

"You want to watch this?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun." They watched to the part where the grudge lady, Kayako (A/N: I think that's her name), first appeared in front of Allison in the haunted house. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" can be heard through the neighborhood. Hinata and Naruto hugged each other while their eyes bulged at the TV. They were like that thoughout the movie. The movie ended.

"Phew..." They sighed in relieve. Then Hinata blushed when she noticed she was hugging Naruto throughout the movie.

"I-I gotta go home, Naruto-kun. Father said I have to be back when the festival ends. I think the festival is about to end." It was around 2:00 in the morning.

"Aw...Hold on Hinata-chan." Naruto hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Just wait till I become Hokage. I'll make sure Hiashi will approve to make the Hokage's wife." Hinata blushed redder than ever. Hinata can't believe that this is happening. Just then Chucky finally woke up after falling asleep during the Grudge 2...(Of course Chucky will hate it. HE'S CHUCKY! He has his own movie! He obviously would get mad when you watch a different scary movie.)

"O-okay. See you." They bid goodbyes. Hinata left and Naruto went back to the room.

"Good job."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's just me."

"Oh hi...doll."

"I'm CHUCKY!"

"Okay..."

"Anyways, good job. And I HOPE YOU KEEP THAT PROMISE!"

"Of course. I won't take back my word! It's my shinobi way!"

"Good. Later!" Chucky disappeared.

---------------------------------------------

Chucky cheered. FINALLLLLLLY the hard dense dobe got it through! Barely with his help! He was smarter than he might have thought. Sasuke and Sakura: Complete. Neji and Tenten: Comeplete. Naruto and Hinata: Complete. Shikamaru and...hm...Ino or Temari. _I'll let Shikamaru choose._

Naruto and Hinata FIN...(Halloween Special 2006 END)

--------------------------------------------

**Okay how was it? Not too Halloweeny. I know some people don't celebrate it, so I just put a tad bit of Halloween in it. Now so far INO is taking a LARGE lead. Now review and still, if you haven't voted for who Shikamaru will pick, pick now. Temari or Ino. Thank you and review. (Oh and vote through reviewing of course. I accept anon. reviews and non-e-mail reviews. xD)**

**I have a little updates/status/bulletin section in my profile if you want to see how my writing is going for my stories.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Shikamaru Ino Temari

**Chucky the Matchmaker**

By: ShiokuXRose

**This is part ONE of ShikaInoTema section. Just in case if you did not know. Chapter 5 is the ending of ShikaIno. Chapter 6 is ending of ShikaTema. ShikaIno fans skip chapter 6. ShikaTema fans skip chapter 5. How long has I last updated this? Last Halloween LOL. Here is the long awaited chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

"This is troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered. He was tired from training. Well...not exactly, he watched clouds the whole time...Shikamaru lazily rose from his gazing spot and turned to head home.

"Shika! Where are you heading!? Training is not over yet!" Ino yelled from the distance.

"This is troublesome. Can't you see I'm heading home? And don't call me that!" Shikamaru said.

"Wow, is this the longest phrase you said?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru ignored the blonde's shouts and headed home. While he was heading home, he bumped into another blonde.

"Oh hey! Shikamaru. I'm sorry I bumped into you," Temari said.

"No...troublesome. Later..."

-----------------------

"I'm home..." Shikamaru said, barely audible. _No response...where is everyone? _Shikamaru walked further into the house; he found a note on the counter.

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_Dad and I will be gone for a while, be safe till then! Love ya lots._

_Mom._

_This is so troublesome..._thought Shikamaru. He lazily turned around and saw a doll standing up, smiling at him. (A/N: OMG HE'S SMILING XD)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" WoW...Shikamaru has the energy to scream!

"Where did that energy come from? Okay, enough of the blah blah blahs...now my job! Hm...let's see who do you like? Ino or Temari?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It can talk!" He sure has energy...wow...

"Have you ever heard of Chucky the killer doll?"

"Troublesome...no"

"..."

"..."

"Forget it! Just tell me, who you like more. Ino or Temari?"

"..."

"No answer?"

"..."

"Where did that energy go?"

"...Troublesome."

"..."

"..."

"Never mind...that. Find out who you like more in a few days later! I'll come back!" Chucky disappeared. There is one thing going through Shikamaru's head..._What the hell just happened?...Troublesome..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well sorry, it's so short. This is the turning point. I promise the endings are longer. It's because tomorrow is mid-term week...lol. Thanks for reading and please review! -**

**Ja ne!**


	5. HELP!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I'm extremely sorry. I have tennis and other stuff during the summer. **

**I am also OUT of IDEAS for ShikaIno and ShikaTema. **

**So I'm going to leave this chapter's reviews**

**for ideas.**

**Please give me some ideas, thanks.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
